zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Shrine (Breath of the Wild)
Shrines are locations in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are found all over Hyrule, and require Link's Sheikah Slate to gain entry. Some upgrade the Sheikah Slate with a new Rune Ability. When Link completes a shrine, a Sheikah Monk will give him a Spirit Orb - usually after completing a "Trial" involving a puzzle to be solved or an enemy defeated. List of Shrines Akkala * Dah Hesho Shrine * Katosa Aug Shrine * Ke'nai Shakah Shrine * Ritaag Zumo Shrine * Tu Ka'loh Shrine * Tutsuwa Nima Shrine * Zuna Kai Shrine Death Mountain * Daqa Koh Shrine * Gorae Torr Shrine * Kayra Mah Shrine * Shae Mo'sah Shrine * Shora Hah Shrine East Necluda * Kah Yah Shrine * Kam Urog Shrine * Muwo Jeem Shrine * Myahm Agana Shrine * Tawa Jinn Shrine Eldin Canyon * Mirro Shaz Shrine * Mo'a Keet Shrine * Sah Dahaj Shrine * Tah Muhl Shrine Faron * Ishto Soh Shrine * Ka'o Makagh Shrine * Kah Yah Shrine * Pumaag Nitae Shrine * Qukah Nata Shrine * Shae Katha Shrine * Shai Utoh Shrine * Shoda Sah Shrine * Shoqa Tatone Shrine * Ya Naga Shrine * Yah Rin Shrine Gerudo Desert * Dako Tah Shrine * Daqo Chisay Shrine * Dila Maag Shrine * Hawa Koth Shrine * Jee Noh Shrine * Kay Noh Shrine * Kema Zoos Shrine * Korsh O'hu Shrine * Misae Suma Shrine * Raqa Zunzo Shrine * Tho Kayu Shrine Gerudo Highlands * Keeha Yoog Shrine * Kema Kosassa Shrine * Kuh Takkar Shrine * Sasa Kai Shrine * Sho Dantu Shrine Great Hyrule Forest * Daag Chokah Shrine * Keo Ruug Shrine * Kuhn Sidajj Shrine * Maag Halan Shrine Great Plateau * Ja Baij Shrine * Keh Namut Shrine * Oman Au Shrine * Owa Daim Shrine * Shrine of Resurrection Hebra Mountains * Goma Asaagh Shrine * Hia Miu Shrine * Maka Rah Shrine * Maag No'rah Shrine * Mozo Shenno Shrine * Rok Uwog Shrine * Shada Naw Shrine * To Quomo Shrine Hyrule Field * Kaam Ya'tak Shrine * Namika Ozz Shrine * Noya Neha Shrine * Rota Ooh Shrine Hyrule Ridge * Mijah Rokee Shrine * Mogg Latan Shrine * Monya Toma Shrine * Shae Loya Shrine * Sheem Dagoze Shrine * Toh Yahsa Shrine * Zalta Wa Shrine Lanayru * Dagah Keek Shrine * Dow Na'eh Shrine * Jitan Sa'mi Shrine * Mezza Lo Shrine * Ne'ez Yohma Shrine * Rucco Maag Shrine * Shai Yota Shrine * Sheh Rata Shrine * Soh Kofi Shrine Tabantha Frontier * Akh Va'quot Shrine * Bareeda Naag Shrine * Lanno Kooh Shrine * Sha Warvo Shrine * Voo Lota Shrine Tabantha Tundra * Sha Gehma Shrine * Qaza Tokki Shrine West Necluda * Bosh Kala Shrine * Ha Dahamar Shrine * Hila Rao Shrine * Lakna Rokee Shrine * Ree Dahee Shrine * Shee Vaneer Shrine * Shee Venath Shrine * Ta'loh Naeg Shrine * Toto Sah Shrine * Wahgo Katta Shrine Other regions of Hyrule * Chaas Qeta Shrine * Daqa Koth Shrine * Dah Kaso Shrine * Daka Tuss Shrine * Dan Hesho Shrine * Joloo Nah Shrine * Kah Mael Shrine * Kalm Yu'ogh Shrine * Katah Chuki Shrine * Kaya Wan Shrine * Ketoh Wawai Shrine * Korgu Chideh Shrine * Mo'a Keet Shrine * No'Ez Yohma Shrine * Saas Ko'sah Shrine * Suma Sahma Shrine * Ta'log Naeg Shrine * Tahno O'ah Shrine * Tena Ko'sah Shrine * Ze Kasho Shrine Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Shrines Category:Sheikah Monks